Soul of Vampire Alma de Vampiro
by ayumi-oneechan
Summary: En la oscuridad de una escuela que guarda secretos tan siniestros como los son sus estudiantes, reaparece un personaje importante, tal vez el más importante. Desde su llegada empiezan los problemas y un triagulo amoroso revive...SasuHinaNeji


Como en los viejos tiempos

Como en los viejos tiempos...

-Tengo hambre ttebayo-decía un rubio.  
-Qué te crees ¿qué yo no?  
-Lo único que hemos estado probando es basura-apuntó uno con cabellera larga, sedosa, en pocas palabras, hermosa.  
-¡¡Sí!!-chillaba al borde del colapso el más escandaloso.  
-Hmph...  
-En este encierro encontrar comida es difícil…casi imposible-bufó el de mirada impasible.  
-Cazarla-corrigió otro.  
-Lo de que no podemos salir de aquí jode-se quejó uno sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Sasuke-san…déjame probar tu sangre, he oído que la sangre de los Uchiha es inusualmente deliciosa-dijo el rubio en un tono más sombrío.  
El nombrado sabiendo la desesperación de, a su pesar, amigo, quiso jugar un poco con él; se mordió la muñeca levemente dejando gotear algo del liquido carmesí que, en un segundo empezó a perturbar los sentidos de sus acompañantes.  
-¿Quieres esto?-dijo provocándolo lamiendo la herida, dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de sus colmillos. La verdad él también se moría de hambre, aunque claro, tenía más control sobre sí mismo que cualquier otro, era de admirar.  
-Que cruel eres Sasuke-san.  
-Mira, ahí tienes un voluntario, su sangre es deliciosa, dímelo a mí ¿No es cierto Hyuga?-decía picadamente.

Lo cierto era que el clan Hyuga y Uchiha eran familias nobles en la sociedad, por lo tanto su sangre no podía ser derramada; quedaban pocos de ellos y ésta no podía ser probada por cualquiera. Los pocos que lo habían hecho llegaban a la misma conclusión: era deliciosa, casi adictiva. Y en estos momentos de encierro y desesperación se agotaba todo: la comida en primer lugar, la amistad y hasta la cordura. ¡Por Dios que no eran criminales para que estuvieran sufriendo así! Los tenían casi por un mes sin consumir nada de sangre humana, habían llegado a tal punto de ser solidarios y consumir sangre de su misma especie mientras que se alimentaban de comida normal. El caso de estas dos familias que por entonces solo estaban en aquel lugar estas dos personas, no era diferente pero sí un poco especial; puesto que no todos podrían probar su sangre y de por sí tenían un paladar un tanto exigente, habían optado como ultimo recurso "prestarse" sangre entre ellos y pues de vez en cuando habían voluntarios esperando el ser mordidos por estos individuos, probaban algo diferente.

-Vete al infierno-carraspeó molesto por el comentario-prefiero la sangre femenina.  
El azabache sonrió complacido.  
-Son un incordio-bufó el más perezoso.  
-¡Presumidos!-chilló mientras le salían unas lágrimas-S-Sakura-chan…-le llamaba para que lo "rescatara".  
-¿Cuándo traen la sangre médica?  
-En unos días, eso me dijo nii-san-dijo entrando en el salón en donde se encontraban los demás una persona pequeña, un niño, tenía el aspecto de tener por lo menos 12 años.  
-¿Otra vez entrando sin avisar?  
-Es inevitable, dejan la puerta abierta-dijo junto con una de sus habituales sonrisas.  
-¿Qué vienes a buscar?-preguntó secamente el azabache.  
-Nada en especial.  
-Mocoso, deberías irte-dijo el de ojos blanquecinos.  
-No, gracias-dijo de nuevo con una de sus sonrisas cínicas y vacías.  
-Que niño más maleducado-dijo el de coleta.  
-S-Sakura-chan….Sakura…chan,…quiero a mi Sakura-chan…-seguía lloriqueando el rubio.  
-Deja de llorar Naruto-kun, mira, aquí hay algo para ti-dijo el pequeño dejando a la vista su blanquecino cuello.  
-¿E-Enserio?-dijo el rubio dejando de llorar, mirando con deseo al niño.  
-Sai, deja de molestar a Naruto.  
-Pero si iba enserio.  
-Hagan lo que quieran pero no aquí-advirtió el pelirrojo.  
-Lastima Naruto-kun, yo que estaba siendo generoso, en otra ocasión será-dijo volviendo a su postura habitual.  
-¡M-Malos!-dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar, llorando.  
-Que infantil.  
-¿Se habrá quedado estancado en esa etapa?-dijo irónicamente el niño.  
-Hmph…  
-"Hmph" aquí, "hmph" allá. ¡Cierra la puta boca si solo vas a decir eso!-decía molesto el chico perro.  
-Hmph…  
El pequeño rió.  
-Kiba-kun…te ves muy enérgico hoy.  
-¡¡Y a ti qué!!-dijo molesto el nombrado.  
-No te molestes conmigo, no quiero meterme en problemas, solo que me parecía-dijo sonriendo, de nuevo.  
-¡¡Tú!!Deja de sonreír así!  
-Ya….Cálmense todos-dijo el perezoso.  
-Va siendo hora de las clases, por favor, no quiero retrasos-dijo el Hyuga.  
-Tiene razón, debemos irnos a alistar-dijo el Uchiha, parándose del asiento dirigiéndose a las escaleras hacia su habitación. Al momento todos imitaron su acto.

-Hime-sama no debería, ya sabe…su salud-trataba de persuadirla.  
-Estoy bien-sonrió-Además…ya he tomado una decisión.  
-P-Pero-decía preocupada.  
-Ya está decidido, esta noche partiré.  
- La echaré mucho de menos-dijo al borde del llanto.  
-Pero qué dices, si tu también vienes-dijo sonriéndole.  
-¿E-Enserio?-dijo a lo que se enjugaba las lágrimas con el brazo.  
-Claro que sí, no podría dejarte aquí, te sentirías muy sola ¿no es así?  
-¡Gracias!-dijo, se le acercó a la muchacha y dejó que acariciase su cabeza.

-¡Tarde! ¡Se nos hace tarde, chicas!-gritó al saber de la hora una joven con cabellera rosa.  
-¡Sakura-chan tiene razón, es tardísimo!-secundó una castaña.  
El dormitorio femenino era un completo caos, todas revoloteaban por el lugar, ya que a los maestros no les gustaba la impuntualidad y los castigos eran crueles; todas tenían miedo a ellos y sobre todo a la mente siniestra que los planeaba. Simplemente aterrador. Cada una iba por toda la mansión buscando sus pertenencias, para así poder vestirse rápidamente. Alrededor de quince minutos después todas estaban andando bajo la luz de la luna hacia las aulas.

-Miren ahí vienen las chicas-dijo alegre un rubio, ya que había divisado a su Sakura-chan-¡¡Hola Sakura-chan!!  
Al estar ya chicos y chicas juntos, la nombrada un poco sonrojada y enfadada por la imprudencia del rubio, se acercó amenazante y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo semiinconsciente.  
-S-Sakura…chan-se le dificultaba el habla.  
-Te lo merecías-aún con el puño en alto.  
-Eres mala-se quejó e izo un puchero mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba junto con los demás.

-He escuchado que hime-sama viene a este lugar.  
-¿Dónde te has enterado?-preguntó el de ojos de luna.  
-Eso no importa, pero es verdad ¿no?  
-Sí, pero no veo qué tenga que ver contigo.  
-Más de lo que crees-dijo más para sí, rozando sus labios con su dedo índice.  
-¿Qué planeas, Uchiha?-susurró.  
-Nada, nada en realidad.

-Ella, la existencia mas pura y benevolente entre nosotros, ella, la única capaz de reprimir sus ansias de sangre, la reencarnación de la diosa de la luna. Tenemos el placer de recibirla en este lugar.  
-¡¡P-Pero, ella… ¿Ella no está acaso alejada de todo y de todos?!  
-Es verdad que por su propia seguridad no se le ve casi nunca, pero ha sido su propia decisión el venir a este lugar, una decisión irrefutable.  
-Dígame ¿usted la ha visto?  
-Una sola vez.  
-y… ¿cómo es?  
-Es la más bella flor de entre todas, su aura es distinta a cualquiera de nosotros, cuando la veas la reconocerás enseguida, así nunca la hallas visto-dijo cerrando sus parpados despacio, dejando atónita a la otra persona.

-¿De verdad no hay nada que cambie su decisión?-preguntaba un hombre mayor arrodillado ante una presencia femenina cogiendo su mano.  
-Por favor padre, no seas tan formal, te siento más lejano, me pone triste.  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero no veo como mas tratarle, es usted una eminencia.  
-La que lo siente soy yo, pero ha de ser imposible, siempre ha sido así-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.  
-No ponga esa cara, me rompe el corazón. No merezco que alguien como usted se disculpe con alguien tan insignificante como yo.  
La joven no lo resistió más, se puso a la altura de su progenitor y se lanzo a sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí; el hombre estaba desconcertado, pero desde siempre había querido abrazar a su hija así que no la rechazó.  
-Este es un adiós ¿no es así?  
-No llore princesa.  
-¿Sabes? Siempre había querido hacer esto, pero no había tenido el valor.  
-P-Princesa.  
-L-Lo hice, por que quiero recordar este momento todos los días de mi vida, por lo menos hasta volverte a ver…padre.  
-No lo merezco, no merezco estar en este momento tan importante para usted, no lo merezco-decía el hombre al borde del llanto.  
-Pero yo lo quiero así-dijo, para abrazarlo con más fuerza.  
Se separaron y se pusieron de pie mirándose el uno al otro.  
-Por favor límpiese las lágrimas, no estaría bien mostrarse así ante los demás.  
-Está bien padre…Gracias-dijo en un susurro, antes de irse en dirección a la puerta, volver su mirada al hombre y abandonar el lugar.

-Que problema. El que llega retardado es él, no nosotros-se quejaba la de cabellos rosas.  
-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, así podremos seguir en nuestros asuntos- dijo seductoramente el rubio acercándosele peligrosamente a la chica, al estar cerca, le desabrochó la americana y sus colmillos no demoraron en salir a la luz, pero para su desgracia fue interrumpido:  
-No es momento para eso chicos, vais a excitarme y a todos los demás también-dijo un hombre con cabellos como la plata, llevaba un libro en mano y una expresión indescifrable en la cara-sería un problema-suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Se acercó al escritorio y depositó el libro allí.  
-Maldito Kakashi-maldecía al hombre por interrumpir su momento.  
-Idiota, eres un idiota Naruto-decía por lo bajo la sonrojada pelo chicle, apuntándose la americana.  
-Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei-saludaba la coqueta Yamanaka besando la mano del hombre sensualmente.  
-Buenas noches. Por favor, todos a sus lugares-dijo esto, dando inicio a la clase.

-¿En cuánto llegaremos?  
-En la mañana, por favor duerma hime-sama, para que amanezca repuesta.  
-¿Cómo me pides que concilie el sueño si tanto tú como yo somos seres de la noche?  
-Eso es cierto, pero tan solo se lo estoy pidiendo, es por su bien.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, todos me mimáis demasiado-dijo acomodándose en el asiento con los ojos cerrados.  
-Eso es por que la queremos-dijo en un pequeño susurro, fijándose en una efímera sonrisa que afloraba en la persona a su lado.

-Naruto…despierta, eres el único que falta-intentaba despertar al rubio, quien tenía un sueño muy pesado. Pero de tanto intentar de buena manera se le agotaba la poca paciencia que tenía el pelirrojo.  
-¡¡Idiota perezoso, despierta de una jodida vez!!-gritó exasperado. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que acudir a la forma más cruel para uno de su especie. Rápidamente y procurando el no encontrarse con la luz, abrió la cortina dejando que los rayos de luz se topasen con el rubio, haciéndolo despertar alterado.

-¡¡Cierra eso, quema, quema!! ¡¡ ¿Intentas matarme Gaara?!-gritó paranoico el somnoliento rubio. El nombrado volvió a dejar la habitación en penumbra y anuncio al Uzumaki del repentino llamado mañanero a todos los estudiantes del plantel y se retiró de allí, dejando al rubio solo para que se cambiara.

Estaban tanto estudiantes como maestros en la entrada principal del lugar, extrañados por el repentino llamado matutino; esperando algo o a alguien. Todos estaban ansiosos, debía ser una persona importante para que los hubiesen reunido con tanta urgencia.

-Hemos llegado hime-sama.  
-Gracias por avisarme ¿a qué esperamos?-preguntó ansiosa.  
-No se impaciente, sé que es muy curiosa pero solo esperamos a que abran la puerta-dijo sonriéndole, su hermana si que era curiosa, parecía una cría.  
La joven rió.  
-Es de nacimiento, siempre he sido así, parece que nunca se me va a quitar ese mal hábito.  
-No se preocupe, todos nacemos con uno o dos defectos. Pero vea, ya están abriendo el portón.  
-Estoy muy ansiosa.  
En un segundo el portón se vio completamente abierto, dando acceso al carruaje; este se adentró a paso lento, hasta detenerse ya dentro del lugar. Lo siguiente que se vio desde el exterior fue a una joven saliendo de él ayudando a bajar a otra joven, la cual llevaba encima una capa negra. Enseguida todos sintieron una presencia que no se asemejaba a nadie, una presencia extraña, eso era lo que desprendía el aura de aquella misteriosa chica que les ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Buenos días. Siento tan repentina visita. Los rayos del sol son molesto ¿no?-soltó la chica sin dirigirse exactamente a nadie.  
-Hime-sama, no debería hablar tan despreocupadamente-le susurraba al oído su acompañante, en un tono de regaño.  
-Cariño, me tienes sorprendida. Has hecho lo que nadie en toda mi vida-dijo en un tono indignado, fingido, soltando una risita.  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención-se disculpó al darse cuenta de su imprudente acto.  
La joven seguía riéndose, con su mano en el rostro, tratando de acallar la inevitable risa.  
-N-No te preocupes, solo me burlaba de ti-confesó, tratando de no reírse más.

Los presentes solo escuchaba la divertida conversación de las recién llegadas, aún si saber exactamente quién era la misteriosa chica con buen sentido del humor y hermosa sonrisa que se encontraba en frente. Lo único que tenían claro era no se trataba de una persona normal, no, esa persona no era común, desprendía una extraña sensación con el solo hecho de respirar.

-Hime-sama, siento interrumpir su animada conversación, pero deseaba saludarla-se aventuró el Uchiha haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano derecha de la chica con la suya, besándola.  
-Cariño, me sorprendes, has crecido bastante, que guapo estas.  
-Hime-sama, usted también está rebosante de salud, eso me alivia.  
-Sasuke-kun que formal eres, me pone triste, pero creo que me voy haciendo a la idean-sonrió.  
-Suéltale la mano a la princesa, es molesto-musitó enfadado el Hyuga.  
-¿Qué si no quiero?-dijo provocando al de cabellera larga.  
El Hyuga hizo que soltara bruscamente la mano, la chica advirtiendo lo que iba a hacer éste, la retiró.  
-Cómo te atreves Hyuga-dijo indignado.  
-Me atrevo, por que soy más cercano a ella que tu.  
Hubo algo que los hizo detener. La chica se estaba riendo, se estaba burlando de ellos.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntaron al unísono, viéndose con odio al terminar la frase, haciendo reír aún más a la muchacha.  
-Nada, nada. Lo siento, es solo que me recuerda al pasado-suspiró-Como en los viejos tiempos.  
Tal comentario les hizo sacar una sonrisa a los dos.  
-Como en los viejos tiempos-repitieron juntos.  
En ese momento los tres rieron, siendo más notoria la sonrisa femenina.  
Todos los demás, miraban la escena atónitos ¿De qué se conocían esos tres?  
Pero este no era el caso de la otra recién llegada, sabía perfectamente de qué iba tal conversación. Ellos eran amigos de infancia. Los únicos amigos que había tenido su hermana, y al separarse había quedado un gran vacío en el corazón de esta. Se alegraba por ella.  
-Chicos, siento tantas molestias, pero ¿podríamos a ir a un lugar un poco más oscuro?  
-Es verdad, vamos al dormitorio-dijo el Uchiha.  
-¿Vais a llevarme al dormitorio de chicos? Que guay, nunca he entrado a uno-decía emocionada.  
-Pero está prohibido el ingreso de mujeres allí-recordó el de ojos blanquecinos.  
-Y eso qué, para todo hay excepciones.  
-Sí, sí, Sasuke-kun tiene razón-decía apoyando al azabache, por que la curiosidad podía con ella.  
-Qué más da, vamos-dijo vencido ignorando a todos los demás, al igual que los otros dos.  
-Un momento, esperen-se escuchó una voz femenina algo madura.  
Los tres se volvieron atrás y se detuvieron, esperando una palabra de parte de la rubia con exuberantes pechos.  
-Primero que todo, debo hablar con la princesa sobre su estancia aquí y…-fue interrumpida por otra fémina.  
-No se preocupe, puede hablar conmigo de ese asunto, estoy enterada de todo; déjeles ir, hace mucho no se ven, debe entender-dijo la chica joven.  
Ésta se lo pensó muy bien.  
-Está bien. Señorita, por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho, sígame-dijo ya andando, siendo seguida por la otra chica.  
Así los otros tres siguieron su camino.

Los demás se quedaron ahí de pie, un poco enfadados y otro poco desubicados ¡¿Para qué los habían llamado?! No lo entendían, si era para el recibimiento de esa mujer extraña, ya lo habían hecho personalmente esos dos, que de por sí, por primera vez se les veía reír de tal manera. Nunca se les hubiera podido ocurrir que fueran amigos de infancia, si al caso se veían como conocidos, por la forma hostil en la que se trataban.


End file.
